Dra Snow
by captain18
Summary: ¿Que le pasaba a Barry? ¿Porque observaba tanto a la Dra. Snow?
1. Chapter 1

De repente Barry se había dado cuenta y no entendía por qué pasaba tanto tiempo viendo a la Dra. Snow cuando ella no se daba cuenta, desde hace semanas. Y porque trataba de buscar ese momento en el que de repente ya nada era lo mismo.

Se encontró a si mismo evitando sus miradas, cuando ella se daba cuenta, rápidamente miraba a otro lado. Y ahí estaba ella, ahí estaba su novia. ¿Cuándo tiempo había esperado para poder decir eso? Iris West era su novia, y no podía ir mal, nada podía ir mal si ella estaba ahí, y le decía todo lo que él quería oír.

Acarició su rostro sonriéndole, devolviéndole la sonrisa que ella le daba todos los días.

 **—** **Te amo** — le dijo Iris

Cuantas veces soñó con este momento, había perdido la cuenta, y era tal cual lo había imaginado, todo era perfecto. Y todo lo que había en su mente era Iris.

— **Te amo** — le dijo también

Era verdad, la amaba, el amor de niños, el primer amor.

Caminaban de la mano, todo el tiempo, claro, con una mirada de regocijo.

Y entonces veía a la Dra. Snow. ¿Por qué lo distraía? No era de preocuparse. Solo estaba preocupado por ella desde que vio como sus poderes podían consumirla, solo lo aterrorizaba la idea de que Caitlin Snow pudiera irse.

Y preocuparse estaba bien, porque preocuparte por tus amigos es algo normal, siempre sucede, y más aún si es tu mejor amiga, porque Caitlin lo era.

Pero no poder dormir iba más allá, debía seguro ser solo… quizás debía pedir ayuda.

 **—** **Lamento molestarte a esta hora** — dijo Barry en la puerta de su apartamento — **pero no podía dormir y pensé que tu sabrías por que**

 **—** **Claro Barry, seguía despierta también, pasa** — le dijo la Dra. Tan amable como siempre sonaba, como ella misma

Observó el apartamento en el que ya había estado antes, todo estaba igual, aunque un poco más frío. Solo un poco. ¿A caso los brazaletes dejaron de funcionar?

Se sentó en uno de los muebles, el más grande, y ella al frente, en el más pequeño.

 **—** **¿Es que no puedes conciliar el sueño, verdad?**

 **—** **Si…** — mentira — **siempre, no lo sé, me pongo a pensar y luego no dejo de hacerlo**

 **—** **Creo que podría trabajar en algo en el laboratorio para ayudarte, hacerte unas pruebas y ver si es algo físico**

Barry suspiró, estaba casi seguro de que no era así.

 **—** **¿Te molesta si me quedo? no haré bulla y no molestaré** — Caitlin rio, y eso hizo reír a Barry

 **—** **Claro, si estas cómodo en los muebles**

Ninguno se percató de cuantas veces sucedió lo mismo, o cuantas mañanas fueron juntos por un café. Las veces que se encontraban con Joe, Cisco, o Iris. Las miradas que ellos daban, una o dos veces sería una casualidad, velos juntos todas las mañanas, daba a pensar algo más allá de una amistad.

Pero no podía ser, eran Caitlin y Barry, ellos solo eran amigos.

 **—** **¿Te encontraste otra vez con Caitlin esta mañana?** — le preguntó su novia

 **—** **Si** — dijo Barry volviendo a mentir, como lo había hecho desde la mañana en Iris los vio por primera vez

 **—** **Que coincidencias tan… seguidas**

Barry notaba su incomodidad, Barry sabía que era momento de ser honesto. Nadie sabía porque le pidió a Caitlin que no dijera nada, ya que no quería que nadie se preocupara por él.

 **—** **Verás… Iris** — se aclaró la garganta — **he estado durmiendo en casa de Caitlin ¿Bien? Pero es porque no he estado durmiendo, hasta que fui, Caitlin me hizo unas pruebas, pero no es nada seguro**

 **—** **¿Y tienes que quedarte en su casa?**

 **—** **Ahí puedo dormir**

 **—** **¿Por qué no me dijiste a mí?**

 **—** **Iris… ¿Cómo me hubieras ayudado?**

 **—** **Hubieras podido decirme**

Sintió que lo arruinó y recordó lo que una de esas noches Caitlin le había dicho.

 ** _—_** ** _¿No crees que Iris se moleste?_**

 ** _—_** ** _No, se lo diré_** _l_ _ **uego, estará bien**_

 _Y Cait no le respondió._

 **—** **Escucha Iris, es para dormir, no es nada más** — tomó sus manos — **¿Qué dices si vamos a ver una película?**

Iris se sintió insegura, no quería, pero no era el mejor escenario que tu novio duerma constantemente en la casa de su mejor amiga.

La pasaron bien, se distrajeron y los malentendidos parecieron desaparecer.

 **—** **Te amo** — le dijo Iris

Las palabras estaban ahí, pero no se atrevió a decir nada _¿Qué pasa Allen?_ Estuchó una voz en su cabeza, pero no pudo hacer más que darle un abrazo.

Y así lo supo.

¿Qué le había hecho Dra. Snow?


	2. Capítulo 2

_Mínimo spoiler del 3x11_

Últimamente su novia sostenía su mano más fuerte de lo usual.

Iris estaba preocupada por el futuro, Barry le había dicho lo que vio y era inevitable no preocuparse por eso. Pero no era lo único que rondaba por su mente.

Barry quizás no lo notaba y no se ponía a pensar en cuan afectada estaba la chica que despertaba a su lado por cómo el miraba a la doctora que sin saberlo, quebraba dos corazones con su sonrisa.

Eran muy tarde en la mente del velocista escarlata, muy tarde para darse cuenta y reaccionar. No había forma de que esté sintiendo eso, y justo ahora. Cuando Iris más lo necesita, no podía.

Él no podía querer a Caitlin como más que una amiga, no se supone que deba, el futuro ya estaba escrito.

Ahora solo cerraba los ojos por horas mientras abrazaba a Iris pero aun así pensaba en el mueble de tres cuerpos de Caitlin.

La doctora por su parte tan solo miraba el techo. Sabía que el lugar estaba más frío y lo sentía, pero le gustaba así. Dormía con un camisón corto y delgado, sin sábanas cubriéndola, su vista se posaba en sus manos después, se veían pálidas, más que antes, pero el collar funcionaba bien, tenía que ser solo por el frío. Debía abrigarse más, pero no se molestaba en hacerlo.

Escuchó que tocaban a su puerta, se puso de pie sin ganas, era media noche.

— **Soy Barry —** escuchó y abrió rápidamente

— **¿Qué haces aquí? —** preguntó con la voz cansada

— **No quería…** **molestarte, solo… es solo que…**

— **¿Es porque no puedes dormir?**

— **Si… es eso**

— **No es nada físico Barry, tal vez es solo la tensión que estás teniendo últimamente —** le dio espacio para que pasara y cerró la puerta

Barry tomó asiento en el mueble grande, era su favorito, sin querer pasó sus ojos traviesamente por el cuerpo de Caitlin, pero tratando de detenerse.

— **¿Te pasa lo mismo? —** le preguntó Barry

— **Si, algunas veces—** dijo ella **— no es un problema tan grave, este collar funciona, y seguro nada de eso pasará, ahora hay que pensar en Iris**

— **Si, sé que saldrá bien—** dijo viendo al suelo

— **¿Le dijiste a Iris que venías?**

— **Se lo diré mañana—** dijo tranquilo recibiendo una mirada molesta como forma de regaño **— no es nada Cait**

— **Pero…—** comenzó la doctora **—creo que le incomodó lo que pasó, y la entiendo, no quiero que tengan problemas**

— **No pasa nada, ella está bien con eso**

Pero Caitlin sabía que no era así, notaba como últimamente Iris la miraba, y como esa atmosfera de tensión estaba presente todo el tiempo ahora. No había hecho nada malo, no había intentado siquiera, y claro que no lo haría.

— **Bien**

— **Si… ¿puedo quedarme en tu mueble? —** preguntó Barry **— solo hoy y prometo no molestar**

Caitlin hubiera preferido que la ocasión se repitiera.

La mañana se sintió como un balde agua fría para Barry, sus dedos casi se congelaban, corrió a ver a Caitlin, ella estaba bien, seguía siendo ella. Entonces todo estaba bien.

— **Cait—** decía Barry acercándose **— Cait ya debo irme**

— **Claro—** dijo levantándose **—Está bien, nos vemos**

— **Si—** dijo sonriente y sin pensar le dio un beso en la mejilla para irse dejando a una Caitlin Snow con la mente en blanco

Quizás alguna nueva idea sobre Barry se iba formando en su mente, pero cualquiera que fuese se borró al verlo dejándola de lado. No pedía que se preocupara más por ella que por Iris. Solo que se preocupara, aunque sea un poco, cuando Killer Frost tomó el control de ella de nuevo, mientras intentaba salvar a Iris.

Y entonces fue Julian quien la puso en control, no lo esperaba, pero él lo hizo.

Barry estaba tan concentrado en Iris que no se preparó para ver a Caitlin subiendo al ascensor con Julian. Él sonreía como nunca lo había visto al igual que Cait.

Pero Barry ¿Por qué sientes que traicionas a tu novia?

Solo te duele ver a la Doctora Snow con alguien más.


End file.
